


Sometimes Not Enough Is Too Much

by Rionaa



Series: Looking Forward to the Future [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trohley - Freeform, i dont know what this is, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunset was beautiful that night. Andy hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Not Enough Is Too Much

The sunset was beautiful that night. Andy hated it.

Joe looked down at the smaller man whose head was on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer into his side.

Andy looked up at him gratefully, a watery smile on his face. Joe leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Andy's eyes widened and he shook his head violently.

"Okay." Joe pulled Andy into his lap and held him close. "Don't worry, I've got you, I'll look after you, I won't let anything happen to you." 

Andy balled his fists in Joe's shirt as he buried his face in his shoulder and the tears that had been threatening for too long finally began to fall.


End file.
